Secret
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: "Shapner instala a escondidas, unas cámaras en la habitación de Videl, descubriendo un pequeño secreto que tiene con Gohan" [[Es algo corta, pero buee]] Advertencia: un poco de LEMON! Dejen sus Reviews!


_**~Secret~**_

_"Shapner instala a escondidas, unas cámaras en la habitación de Videl, descubriendo un pequeño secreto que tiene con Gohan"_

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

**El "POV's" es como la perspectiva de la historia del personaje que se menciona**

**Igualmente, en este Fic, Gohan,Videl y Shapner tienen 18 años, por lo que los hace mayores de edad (PD: Gohan y Videl ya son novios *-*) **

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (c)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Shapner POV's~

Me pregunto porque Videl no se fija en mí? porque en el debilucho ese em... Gohan ¿Que tiene de especial ese imbécil?, Agh! como odio a ese tipo.

...

Debe haber una forma eficaz de poder espiarla, quiero saber más de ella, y que mejor forma que ... -Mira un cámara que está ubicada en su recámara- ¡con unas cámaras!

... Bueno, el plan es, pego estas 3 cámaras en el cuarto de Videl ¡y espiaré lo que hace en la noche! Bwahahahahahahaha ._. soy raro.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, Videl dormía ese día, Shapner consiguió una escalera y consiguió subirse en la ventana del cuarto de Videl; las cámaras eran transparentes con un punto negro en el centro, pequeñas, de tamaño pequeño. El puso una en la parte de madera de la cama (Ya ustedes saben, la parte que se recuesta de la pared) otra en el techo y otra en la puerta, con su trabajo exitosamente hecho, ese mismo día en la noche el la espiaría.

* * *

_nya! me salté la parte donde van a la escuela pero es que ya quiero llegas a la parte buena o(≧∀≦)o_

Videl llegó a su cuarto, puso su mochila en el suelo y se fue a bañar, ese día, Mr. Satán no estaría presente en casa,mientras tantos, iba a tener "Un pequeño secreto" que iban a tener Videl y Gohan esa noche.

Shapner activo las cámaras, y vio a Videl con un pequeño short y una camisa de tiras corta que llegaba hasta por encima del ombligo, ella miraba a la ventana, esperando algo o alguien; hasta que llegó Gohan volando por la ventana y comenzó a besar a Videl

Videl: Hola cariño ¿Estas listo? - preguntó casi como un ronroneo

Gohan: Si es por ti estoy más que listo - dijo este, dándole un beso dulce en los labios de su novia

Su beso se convertía cada vez más desesperado, entre los 2 se quitaban las ropas, el miembro de Gohan era grande y grueso y pedía a gritos ser atendido, los dos se tumbaron sobre la cama y Gohan metió su gran miembro en la parte sagrada de Videl, ella gemía de dolor y placer, el cuarto estaba inundado de el calor que los dos emitían en ese acto. Por su parte, Shapner no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos estaba pasando.

~Shapner POV's~

C..Como es que ellos dos? ... Que rayos estoy yo viendo? No puede ser posible?!

Ellos no pueden estar teniendo _sexo _frente a mis narices todo este tiempo ... Quisiera ser yo, quien tuviera a Videl entre sus brazos, robandole esos besos, haciendo que grite mi nombre cada vez que siente placer, AGH! Quisiera ir a detenerlos, pero no puedo :c ...Yo mejor apago esta cámara ... oh mejor no ... Solo quiero ver en que termina ... (Uh, pervertido ¬u¬)

* * *

Videl: Esta es la 5ª vez que los hacemos no?

Gohan: em... Creo que si?

Por otra parte, Shapner hierve de los celos, pero, el tenía un plan, chantajearía a Videl para tener _sexo _con el a escondidas de su novio, con tal de no revelar el "secreto" de aquella noche.

* * *

(Creo que eh puesto muchas líneas e.e)

_**En el colegio ...**_

Shapner: Videl!

Videl: Hm? que pasa?

Shapner: Ya sé tu secreto

Videl: Em... cual secreto? - Shapner le hizo señas para que acercara su oído a su boca (ustedes entienden xDD)

Shapner: Sé que te haz acostado más de 5 veces con Gohan - dijo en un susurro

Videl: *Sonrojada Nivel **DIOS** XD* Y-Y-Y Eso Q-Que te imp-porta ok?

Shapner: Ummm...No sé

Videl: ¿Como rayos lo sabes?

Shapner: Puse cámaras en tu cuarto

Videl: Pervertido! ¡¿Como las pusiste?!

Shapner: Eso no te importa Ok?

Videl: No es justo!

Shapner: Si no quieres que se lo diga a todos los de la clase ... tendrás que acostarte conmigo

Videl: Ni soñando!

Shapner: Bueno, corres el riesgo de que tu padre se entere que en las noches tienes sexo con tu novio

Videl: Eh... no me voy a acostar contigo, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ... darte un beso

Shapner: ... Bueno, todo por algo tuyo, mi Amor

Videl: Cállate y no me digas así

Shapner cerró los ojos y puso su boca en posición para un beso, Videl, como no quería bersarlo, puso Cinta adhesiva en su boca y lo "Besó" y rápidamente se quito la cinta adhesiva

Videl: YA! Feliz?

Shapner: Si - Dijo embobado

Videl: Se lo vas a decir a alguien?

Shapner: No, Que cosa?

Videl: Nada, olvídalo

Videl salió a carcajadas de ahí y Shapner al parecer había olvidado lo que había visto anoche.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Videl encontró las cámaras y las destruyó (Osea, respeten la privacidad Por fas) Guardando así el secreto que tiene por las noches ...

**Fin.**

**By Izumi Kitthiee**

**YA LO SÉ, Quedó HORRIBLE! T^T, pero bueno, estoy tratando de poner más en práctica mi sentido literario (Que nerd suena xD) Bueeeno, espero le haya gustado esta cosa rara que escribí xDD y dejen sus Reviews, todos son tomados en cuenta! Cualquier comentario ofensivo será reportado.**

**En fin, bye!.**


End file.
